A bus is a communication system that transfers data between devices. Buses may be coherent, which ensure that modifications to a cache line are seen in the same order by all participants on a coherence domain. Said differently, coherence buses may use protocols and models that propagate a modification in a cache line to each participant (e.g., processor or memory controller) of a coherence domain. An operation of a device requesting the data may cease while data is transferred on the bus. For example, a processor requesting data from a storage device may cease other operations until the requested data is available on the bus. In an attempt to maximize usage of devices on a bus, delays in providing data on the bus are minimized.